Le Bois des brûlés
by Epsylon
Summary: La Belle et la Bête, façon Axel/Roxas. Roxas se demandait si tous les démons avaient des yeux aussi verts.
1. Chapitre 1

Ecrit pour le défi "Contes à rebours" de Lecimal.  
La Belle et la bête, façon Axel/Roxas.

Note : cela fait très longtemps que j'ai envie d'écrire une adaptation de contes de fées. J'espère que cela vous plaira.  
Note bis : un immense merci à Ariani pour la correction aussi remarquable que rapide !

* * *

**Le Bois des brûlés**

**Partie 1  
**

Roxas frémit. L'homme qui n'en était pas un, n'était qu'un amas de brûlures et de plaies mal fermées, purulentes. Il sentait les herbes, le cuir et la magie, cette odeur putride et mystérieuse que Roxas avait appris à haïr dès son plus jeune âge, tandis qu'elle emportait sa mère, comme une maladie.

- Alors, joli garçon, caqueta la créature, marché conclu ?

Roxas ferma les yeux et serra la main tendue, incapable de se départir de l'impression qu'il venait de lier son sort au Diable en personne. Tant pis ; pour son petit frère, pour l'avenir de sa sœur, ce n'était pas si grave.

- Roxas ne fais pas ça ! cria Sora, les yeux plein de larmes.

Mais c'était trop tard. Le démon avait attrapé Roxas et il ne le lâcherait plus à présent. Roxas se demanda si tous les démons avaient des yeux aussi verts.

**oooo**

Le démon vivait dans un manoir délabré. On aurait dit que tous les alentours avaient été ravagés par un féroce incendie. Il n'y avait pas un brin d'herbe qui ne fut pas cramé, pas un arbre dont les écorces noires n'avaient pas été léchées par des flammes ; même les murs de l'imposante demeure avaient été noircis par le feu.

Roxas suivit la créature à l'intérieur du manoir.

C'était comme entrer dans un monde différent. Si l'extérieur était triste et brûlé, l'intérieur était digne de celui du château d'un prince. Le parfum rance de la magie flottait dans l'air et Roxas se demanda quelles merveilles étaient réelles et quelles splendeurs avaient été conjurées par quelques mots savants. La créature le guida à travers le manoir.

- Tu peux errer à ta guise. Si une porte se refuse à s'ouvrir, n'insiste pas. Et n'essaye pas de quitter le manoir. Les conséquences, seraient... salissantes.

Il fut laissé dans une chambre. De taille moyenne il y avait un lit et une armoire recouverts de poussière et de toiles d'araignée. L'air sentait le renfermé, le moisi. Personne n'avait mis les pieds ici depuis bien longtemps.

Il n'arrivait pas à regretter son geste. L'invocation de la créature ; l'âme de Roxas contre Sora et Xion, à l'abri de tout. Ils ne mourraient plus de faim et de misère, ils seraient riches et heureux. Ils penseraient sans doute toujours à lui, mais le souvenir s'effacerait avec le temps. Xion pourrait apprendre à lire comme elle l'avait toujours rêvé et Sora ferait tout ce qu'il voudrait.

Il pourrait racheter l'échoppe d'horloger de leur père et ouvrir un nouveau commerce. Il était avec Xion, cela irait. Des triplés, Roxas avait toujours été le plus effacé, celui qui était en retrait, un rien jaloux de la complicité qui unissait Sora et Xion.

Cela irait.

Pour eux, au moins.

**oooo**

Roxas ne savait toujours pas ce que la créature aux yeux verts pouvait bien lui vouloir. Et il n'était franchement pas pressé de le découvrir.

Elle le laissa en paix.

Le premier jour, Roxas resta enfermé dans sa chambre. Chaque fois qu'il avait faim ou soif un plat apparaissait devant lui et disparaissait aussitôt que ses besoins étaient satisfaits.

Il ouvrit les rideaux, laissant entrer la lumière du soleil et il découvrit pour la première fois les teintes bleues de sa chambre qui chatoyaient à la douce lumière du printemps.

Le deuxième jour, il explora le manoir. Celui-ci était immense et vide et poussiéreux. Il était difficile de croire que quelqu'un pouvait vivre là dedans.

Il découvrit des cuisines, tout en bas. Tout semblait brûlé à l'intérieur et il régnait dans l'air une horrible odeur de viande carbonisée. La puanteur était telle qu'elle lui provoqua un haut-le-coeur presqu'assez fort pour lui faire rendre le contenu de son estomac.

Il découvrit une bibliothèque aussi, remplie de volumes couverts de poussières et vraisemblablement oubliés. La moitié des étagères était vide et le sol de la pièce était tapissé de cendres. Roxas commençait à se demander ce qui était arrivé à cet endroit. Quel genre de drame pouvait brûler des hectares entiers et un manoir de pierres, et laisser quelqu'un plus démon qu'humain, couvert de cloques et de plaies, comme seuls témoins d'une souffrance inimaginable ?

Le troisième jour, Roxas découvrit une sorte de donjon, sous le manoir. La porte s'ouvrit comme les autres et Roxas s'aventura dans la cave de la demeure mystérieuse avec autant de précaution que d'excitation. Il n'aurait pas été vraiment étonné s'il avait rencontré un fantôme ou découvert des squelettes aux crânes grimaçants et moqueurs, mangés par le temps et la poussière.

Mais il n'en fut rien. La cave-donjon était aussi déserte que le reste du manoir et personne ne semblait y avoir mis les pieds depuis plusieurs jours.

Ce ne fut que le quatrième jour qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre miroir, nulle part. Même pas dans la petite chambrette où il faisait ses ablutions, ni dans toutes les chambres à coucher qu'il avait pu visiter. Il était clair qu'autrefois, un miroir avait été accroché ici et là, on en voyait encore la trace sur le mur, mais la glace avait disparu. Pas plus de miroir dans l'immense salle de réception au rez-de-chaussée. Roxas se demanda si son « hôte » était un vampire. Peut-être n'avait-il pas de reflet. Puis il repensa aux cloques et aux plaies, et aux yeux verts étincelants – avec des yeux pareils, il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer que le maitre des lieux avait été beau, jadis – il ne supportait sans doute plus la vision de sa propre image. Une vague de pitié envahit Roxas, qui essaya d'imaginer, du jour au lendemain, un visage lacéré par les brûlures et les blessures, méconnaissable, assez laid pour faire hurler d'horreur des enfants.

Le cinquième jour, il croisa son geôlier au détour d'un couloir. Dans la pénombre, il avait l'air plus monstrueux encore, moins humain que jamais. Roxas imagina les iris verts brillant dans le noir, comme une paire d'yeux de loups.

- Messire, balbutia Roxas, incertain du nom par lequel il devait appeler la créature brûlée. Toute la pitié qu'il avait pu vaguement ressentir la veille s'était envolée, aussitôt qu'il s'était retrouvé en présence de cet être. Il avait une présence étrange, presque maléfique. Une présence qui rappelait douloureusement à Roxas ce qu'il ressentait les dernières semaines qu'il avait passé avec sa mère. C'était comme si la magie prenait vie autour d'elle, tourbillonnante et sombre, happant et dévorant l'oxygène qui l'entourait.

Une présence qui donnait envie à Roxas de s'enfuir très très vite, très très loin.

**oooo**

Deux semaines passèrent, puis trois, sans que Roxas n'aperçoive son sinistre hôte plus d'une poignée de fois.

Il se demandait si la créature avait un nom. Il avait entendu toutes sortes de choses à propos de lui au village quand il était encore avec Sora et Xion : que c'était un démon, un sorcier, un tueur, qu'il pratiquait une magie si noire que cela avait enlaidi les traits de son visage et que sa voix avait été épaissie par les fumées acres des potions horribles qu'il préparait.

(Pourtant, Roxas ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que la créature ne lui avait fait aucun mal, n'avait rien demandé de lui et l'ignorait même complètement.)

Au cours des semaines qui suivirent l'arrivée de Roxas, la cuisine fut mystérieusement remise à neuf. L'odeur de viande carbonisée se dissipait chaque jour davantage, et tout ; du sol au plafond, avait été remplacé. Les repas n'apparaissaient plus dans sa chambre, mais en cuisine. Il trouvait toujours une assiette chaude l'attendant, avec un bout de papier comportant un seul mot. Roxas ne savait pas lire, mais il savait reconnaître les lettres formant son prénom.

A présent qu'il était habitué à sa nouvelle vie et qu'il se sentait à peu près en sécurité entre les quatre murs de sa somptueuse chambre, Roxas ne pouvait s'empêcher de manifester de la curiosité à l'égard de la créature. Pourquoi l'avait-il fait venir ici, si c'était pour l'ignorer si complètement ? Etait-il un prisonnier ? Etait-on un prisonnier juste parce qu'on ne pouvait pas quitter un endroit ?

Il n'avait jamais été si bien nourri, ni si bien habillé de toute sa vie. Il n'avait jamais froid. En réalité, son sort n'avait rien d'horrible, si ce n'était que son frère et sa soeur lui manquaient – terriblement.

**oooo**

Un jour, il essaya de sortir.

A sa grande surprise, la porte s'ouvrit sous ses doigts aussi facilement que les autres portes. Le cœur battant la chamade, Roxas fit quelques pas à l'extérieur, respirant l'air pur à grandes goulées, pour la première fois depuis de longues semaines.

Soudain, l'ombre presque familière du démon du château apparut près de lui. Roxas aurait bien été en peine de dire s'il s'était déplacé aussi vite et silencieusement qu'un félin ou s'il s'était matérialisé là par magie.

La créature ne dit rien, se contentant de le fixer de ses yeux trop verts.

- Je n'allais pas m'enfuir, ne put s'empêcher de préciser Roxas qui sentait la nervosité le gagner.

- Je sais, répondit son hôte.

La voix rauque et si peu entendue fit frémir Roxas, qui se rappela une fois de plus toutes les histoires horribles qui se racontaient sur cette créature. Il se sentait mal à l'aise sous ce regard vide. Il n'était pas méchant, haineux ou même froid, il était juste – vide, dénué de toute émotion, comme si l'humanité n'avait aucune prise sur cette chose.

Pris d'une brusque impulsion qu'il aurait été bien en peine d'expliquer, Roxas parla encore.

- Mon nom, c'est Roxas. C'est quoi le vôtre ?

Il se sentit incroyablement brave – ou incroyablement stupide – d'avoir réussi à poser cette question.

Pour la première fois, quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'amusement sembla teinter les yeux verts de la créature.

- C'est Axel, répondit-il. Tu crois que tu arriveras à le retenir ?

Roxas gargouilla un acquiescement presque déçu que le nom donné soit si normal.

- Ne reste pas dehors trop longtemps. Les loups sont affamés.

Il n'avait guère besoin d'en rajouter. Roxas avait entendu plus d'une fois les histoires de commerçant coupant à travers le bois pour se faire dévorer un bras ou une jambe par des loups qui crevaient de faim.

La créature disparut comme elle était apparue.

_Axel_, songea Roxas.

C'était un prénom humain.

**oooo**

Après cela ils se croisèrent plus souvent dans les couloirs. C'était comme si en demandant le nom de son hôte, Roxas avait ouvert une porte, rompu l'accord tacite de s'éviter.

Axel était à la cuisine quand Roxas descendait aux heures des repas. Une fois, il le surprit même en train de cuisiner. L'odeur délicieuse qui régnait dans la cuisine faisait gargouiller son ventre et il surprit même un demi sourire sur la bouche d'Axel lorsqu'il entendit le bruit.

Roxas se demanda pourquoi son hôte n'utilisait pas la magie pour cuisiner.

Certains jours, Roxas se réveillait et errait au hasard dans le château à la recherche de secrets et de portes qui ne s'ouvraient pas – ce qui n'était encore jamais arrivé. Parfois, il ne se retournait pas une, mais deux ou trois fois, incapable de se débarrasser de l'impression que quelqu'un le suivait. Evidemment, il n'y avait jamais personne derrière lui.

Malgré tout, l'idée restait et il n'y avait pas grand chose, pas même les couloirs déserts pour lui faire croire qu'il rêvait cette présence près de lui.

Il se demanda avec amusement si le château était hanté. Cela ne l'aurait pas étonné outre mesure si c'était le cas.

Un jour, il ouvrit une chambre qui était remplie de bibelots et d'objets en tout genre. Un rouet cassé, une table d'échecs renversée, des tableaux à moitié calcinés, des jouets d'enfant. Il ne put s'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'œil, mourant de curiosité quant à l'existence d'une pièce aussi insolite dans la demeure d'une créature telle que Axel. Lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui, Axel l'attendait, les bras croisés, le regard insondable. Se sentant coupable sans savoir pourquoi (si Axel avait vraiment voulu que Roxas n'entre pas dans cette pièce, la porte ne se serait jamais ouverte) Roxas ne put s'empêcher d'essayer de se défendre.

-La porte était ouverte, dit-il.

-Je sais, répondit l'autre.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux. Axel lui bloquait le passage et ne semblait pas disposé ni à bouger, ni à parler. Roas lécha ses lèvres, un réflexe inconscient qui trahissait sa nervosité.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette pièce ?

La plupart des objets était abîmée, mais moins cruellement brûlée que tout ce que Roxas avait pu voir jusqu'à présent. Comme si cela avait été des objets chéris et sauvés au dernier moment (pourquoi un vieux rouet et une table d'échecs ? Cela n'avait aucun sens.)

Un air lointain gagna les traits dévastés d'Axel. Il était si proche de Roxas que celui-ci pouvait discerner chaque brûlure, chaque cicatrice de son visage. Certaines plaies étaient encore rouges, comme si elles s'étaient ré-ouvertes peu de temps auparavant. Roxas avait presque envie de passer la main sur ce visage irréel, de toucher et sentir les cicatrices sous sa paume.

Honteux de sa fascination pour les marques des souffrances d'Axel, Roxas se concentra sur les yeux verts comme de l'absinthe.

-Des souvenirs.

Une sorte de sourire étira sa bouche.

-Je te raconterai leur histoire, si ça t'intéresse.

Roxas se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rétorquer quelque chose comme « c'est votre histoire qui m'intéresse ».

Quand avait-il cessé d'avoir peur de son hôte pour ressentir de la curiosité à son égard ?

* * *

à suivre...

J'espère que cela vous a plu.  
A bientôt :)


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour à tous. Avant de vous laisser lire le chapitre, j'aimerai renouveler mes remerciements à tous ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de laisser un commentaire. Un petit coucou aussi, aux lecteurs silencieux.

Et merci Ariani, pour la correction et les conseils.

note: hem. Parce que je suis un boulet, il est fort possible que vous ayez reçu des réponses à vos reviews provenant de "Lapinvert". Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est mon profil spécial Harry Potter. Ne faites pas attention XD. Je ne me tromperai pas la prochaine fois. (si vous n'avez rien reçu, prévenez moi, je vous répondrai.)

* * *

**ii**

Cela faisait deux mois que Roxas était arrivé au manoir.

Deux mois depuis qu'il n'avait tenu de conversation avec personne. Les brefs échanges avec Axel, quoique toujours intenses, pouvaient difficilement être qualifiés « d'interactions humaines . Roxas craignait à présent de perdre l'usage de sa voix, à ne guère l'utiliser.

Il commençait aussi à se dire que si la voix d'Axel était aussi rocailleuse, ça n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec de mystérieux effluves de potions et plus avec le manque d'usage.

Roxas n'avait jamais eu la langue bien pendue ; il laissait ce rôle-là à Sora et ses amis insupportables et bruyants mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il n'aimait pas parler.

Il se sentait seul dans ce manoir, seul et triste. Il se demanda, peut-être pour la centième fois, comment Axel se sentait ? Y avait-il eu quelqu'un avant Roxas ? Il pensa encore à la chambre aux souvenirs qui évoquait en lui une indicible tristesse.

C'était la solitude et l'isolement à ne pas en douter ; la solitude et l'isolement qui lui donnaient l'envie à mourir de parler avec son geôlier. (Roxas ne savait plus comment penser à lui. "Geôlier" impliquait d'office des mauvais traitements, "hôte" semblait vraiment trop ironique. Restait Axel, mais Roxas n'était pas certain d'arriver à s'habituer à ce prénom si normal, si humain, si familier pour l'étrangeté de l'homme qui le portait. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir s'habituer.)

Énervé, esseulé et tourmenté, Roxas fit de son mieux pour éviter (l'autre). Il découvrit que c'était facile, et peut-être même que (l'autre) lui rendait la tâche aisée, claquant les talons de ses bottes de cuir sur le sol froid comme pour annoncer sa présence, comme pour laisser à Roxas le choix entre fuir et rester.

La fuite était si facile.

Roxas n'était pas fier de lui, mais il évita Axel pendant une semaine.

(Après tout, il n'avait jamais voulu être ici.)

(Après tout, il voulait partir d'ici.)

Restait la question, pourquoi-pourquoi-pourquoi ?

Pourquoi Roxas ?

Qu'est-ce que Axel voulait ? Pourquoi ne disait-il jamais rien ?

Le temps se rafraichissait et bientôt les premières neiges de l'année recouvriraient bientôt la forêt et le château sous un manteau étincelant. Dehors les loups hurlaient à l'agonie presque toutes les nuits, crevant de faim tandis que les proies se raréfiaient. La forêt se mourait lentement sous l'emprise impitoyable de l'hiver.

L'hiver était toujours rude dans cette région. Pour la première fois, Roxas réalisa qu'il n'aurait pas froid. Si les couloirs étaient frais, la chambre de Roxas était toujours chaude et accueillante, même s'il n'y avait jamais un feu pour la réchauffer.

Les journées étaient de plus en plus courtes et à la tombée de la nuit, des centaines de bougies étaient allumées partout dans le château.

Roxas s'ennuyait de plus en plus. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il n'avait vu âme qui vive, ni même entendu Axel approcher. Les siens lui manquaient plus cruellement que jamais et ses nuits étaient agitées de rêves et de cauchemars dont il se réveillait parfois en larmes, d'autres fois le coeur battant, toujours en sueur et bouleversé tandis qu'il prenait la mesure encore et encore de tout ce qu'il avait perdu.

Il s'était trompé. Il n'aurait jamais dû appeler Axel. Crever de faim et de froid, peut-être, mais être auprès des siens. Le rire de Xion et les bavardages interminables de Sora. Puis le souvenir terrible de la lente descente aux enfers de sa mère se rappelait à lui. Le mal qu'elle adorait qui la dévorait petit à petit de l'intérieur ; l'odeur de la maladie, la puanteur de la magie qui menaçaient de les corrompre et de les infecter tous. Le dégoût de leurs pairs quand ils les croisaient dans la rue. Les insultes, murmurées à mi voix, vindicatives et haineuses. Le désespoir qui les avait tous enfermés, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne respirent plus, jusqu'à ce que Xion ait épuisé toutes ses larmes.

Seul Roxas suivrait les traces de sa mère.

Il avait toujours été le plus égoïste, le plus choyé par sa mère, pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Il n'y avait aucune jalousie entre les triplés, mais la préférence de sa mère à son égard avait toujours été source de fierté pour lui. Elle disait qu'il y avait quelque chose dans son sang qui chantait. "Mon rossignol" l'appelait-elle en lui embrassant les joues, "mon Roxas" susurrait-elle doucement dans son oreille", sa voix suave, son souffle sucré comme la brise qui soufflait dans les framboises.

Il avait toujours été le plus égoïste, le plus choyé.

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne se décide à faire enfin quelque chose pour le bonheur de sa famille.

Parfois dans le noir, il regrettait son geste ; mais cela ne durait jamais longtemps.

**oooo**

Roxas commença à passer une partie de son temps dans la bibliothèque. L'air était si poussiéreux qu'il était pratiquement imposssible d'y respirer. Cela sentait les vieux meubles, le bois pourri et les cendres.

Il fit tomber les tentures immenses et grises de poussière qui devaient servir de rideaux depuis au moins une décennie. Il les traina hors de la bibliothèque puis alla ouvrir les fenêtres. L'air pénétra dans la pièce, porteur l'odeur froide de l'hiver. Roxas laissa la fenêtre ouverte pendant une journée et une nuit.

Quand il revint au petit matin, il faisait si froid, que même couvert de son manteau, il grelottait encore. Il ferma la fenêtre et huma l'air. L'odeur était toujours là - il faudrait plus d'un jour et une nuit pour que le relent de renfermé ne se dissipe enfin - mais elle était plus diffuse et l'air infiniment plus respirable.

Le lendemain, la pièce avait une température supportable et Roxas commença à inspecter les étagères, passant de longues heures à sortir des livres des rayons pour en regarder le contenu. Il admira les lignes bien droites, les images subtilement imprimées, suivant des doigts les lettres, se demandant quelles histoires, quelles informations précieuses, elles racontaient. Il découvrit quelques manuscrits, remplis d'une belle écriture cursive. Il admira le sublime travail d'écriture, l'encre bleue, rouge, dorée qui décorait les pages en des dessins d'une précision et d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

Il trouva des livres où il n'y avait que des images. Des dessins en noir et blanc, parfois même en couleur, représentant des hommes et des femmes d'une contrée lointaine, si on en croyait leurs étranges vêtements.

Au milieu de l'après-midi, alors qu'il relevait la tête, il croisa le regard vert d'Axel qui se tenait devant lui, droit et sûr de lui, silencieux et amusé, si on en jugeait son sourire.

- J'aurais peut-être dû vous demander, dit doucement Roxas.

Sa voix était trop rauque à ses propres oreilles et il s'éclaircit la gorge. Axel secoua la tête.

-Non, c'est inutile. C'est juste que cela fait si longtemps depuis que quelqu'un a ouvert l'un de ces livres.

Roxas retint à temps la question qui lui montait spontanément aux lèvres _« qui_ ? », « _qui lisait ici_ ? ». Qui avait mis cet air sur le visage d'Axel ? Cet air de tristesse indicible, cette stoïcisme implacable qui donnait à Roxas l'envie de courir, de s'enfuir loin d'ici.

Il ne bougea pas.

Il frissonna à peine quand Axel fit un pas, puis deux pour s'approcher de lui. La créature se baissa longtemps jusqu'à amener son visage dévasté au niveau des yeux de Roxas. Un sourire étira la bouche fine d'Axel quand Roxas n'eut aucun mouvement de recul, malgré la présence, trop proche du démon. Un geste, et ils se toucheraient. Un infime frisson parcourut l'épine dorsale de Roxas et son estomac se noua. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec du dégoût. C'était de l'appréhension, de l'anticipation. Il avait peur de savoir ce qu'Axel lui voulait et il mourait envie de le savoir.

-Ces livres te plaisent ?

-Oui, dit lentement Roxas, hésitant.

Axel n'avait pas l'air en colère de le trouver ici, au milieu de sa collection formidable d'ouvrages qui valaient sans doute une fortune. Il n'avait aucun air du tout, à vrai dire.

-Tu sais lire ?

-Non.

Une inspiration, une éternité, le temps pour Axel de prendre une décision ; le temps pour Roxas de regretter sa réponse.

-Tu veux apprendre ?

Roxas ferma les yeux et sourit.

Bien sûr qu'il voulait.

**oooo**

Une routine hésitante sembla s'installer les jours qui suivirent. Ils se retrouvaient dans la bibliothèque, au petit matin. Et Axel passa de longues heures à lui montrer les lettres de l'alphabet, à lui montrer comment les assembler pour former des sons et des mots. Malgré son air revêche, Axel était un professeur patient et Roxas un élève attentif et pressé d'apprendre.

Le troisième jour après qu'ils aient commencé les leçons de lecture, des fauteuils confortables apparurent dans la pièce. Des fauteuils dans lequel on s'enfonçait comme dans un nuage.

Axel lui donna une plume et de l'encre, et Roxas traça des lettres tremblantes sur les feuilles.

**oooo**

Le cinquième jour, alors que Roxas déchiffrait tant de bien mal le carnet de voyage d'un explorateur, qui était probablement un ancêtre du maître des lieux – il était bien humain, donc ? - et qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la bibliothèque, Axel le retint par le poignet. Ses doigts étaient chauds et humains et normaux et Roxas déglutit difficilement. C'était comme si le monde entier s'était dissous, restaient juste les doigts d'Axel sur sa peau. Son coeur battait la chamade, et il ignorait si c'était de la peur ou de l'émotion. Il espéra que sa peau, trop blanche, de blond ne rosissait pas trop vivement. Axel ne parut pas remarquer son trouble. Il saisit le livre oublié et le déposa dans la paume de Roxas. Par réflexe, les doigts de Roxas se refermèrent sur l'ouvrage et il jeta à Axel un regard plein de questions.

-Garde-le dans ta chambre.

-Quoi?

-C'est un cadeau, dit Axel, en lâchant sa main, qu'il avait gardé jusqu'à présent délicatement posée sur le poignet de Roxas.

-M-merci, balbutia Roxas, la voix chevrotante.

Puis Axel retourna à son livre, dans le fauteuil de cuir.

Il faisait bon vivre dans cette pièce, à présent. Il y faisait chaud, et l'odeur de vieux meuble avait été remplacée par l'odeur des livres et du cuir. C'était chaleureux, et pendant un instant complètement fou, Roxas imagina rester, s'installer à côté d'Axel, et juste lire. Et peut-être que leurs regards se croiseraient, ici et là.

C'était complètement fou.

Roxas avait passé plusieurs jours à fuir Axel et maintenant il n'arrivait plus à quitter la pièce qu'il occupait ? C'était ridicule. C'était la solitude, l'isolement qui le rendaient fou, qui lui donnait envie de contact humain, d'amitié avec celui qui le gardait enfermé.

Le livre glissé sous le bras, Roxas retourna à sa chambre, ses pieds trouvant facilement le chemin, maintenant familier.

Il s'effondra sur son lit et regarda le plafond sublime. Des ornements dorés, une peinture sublime représentant des fruits et des dieux antiques se devoilaient à ses yeux fascinés. Il regarda chaque détail, découvrant une ou deux merveilles, dans la finesse d'un visage, la courbe d'une pomme, la couleur d'un ciel.

Serait-ce si horrible d'être l'ami d'Axel ?

Il était de toute façon coincé ici.

Qu'avait-il à perdre à s'intéresser à l'amitié de la créature ? Axel était vraisemblablement aussi esseulé et malheureux que lui.

Peut-être que la vie ici serait moins triste, si Roxas apprenait à connaître son hôte. Il était à présent persuadé qu'Axel était plus humain que démon.

Il repensa – inexplicablement – à la main d'Axel sur son poignet.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas été touché ?

On disait que les jeunes enfants pouvaient dépérir s'ils n'étaient pas assez touchés. Roxas pensait que c'était peut-être vrai pour tout le monde.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu.

A bientôt.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Mille mercis, Ariani, pour la relecture ^w^**

**Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

* * *

**iii**

Si Roxas ne savait pas écrire, en revanche, il adorait dessiner depuis son plus jeune âge. Petit, il ne possédait rien pour donner libre court à sa passion, ce qui ne l'avait jamais empêché de tracer des lignes dans la terre mouillée, reproduisant animaux, visages et paysages ; tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

Quand il avait eu dix ans, Maman s'était privée de tout pendant plus d'un mois pour lui offrir un fusain, des feuilles de mauvaise qualité et une tablette d'argile sur laquelle il pouvait dessiner jusqu'à faire saigner ses doigts.

A l'époque, il n'avait pas réalisé que la lubie de sa mère aurait mieux fait de ne pas s'exprimer. Au lieu des dessins de Roxas, l'argent eût été mieux employé en vêtements, nourriture ou charbon pour l'hiver.

Roxas avait juste dix ans, et le dessin dans le sang. Privé de tout, le pauvre morceau de craie noire semblait tout droit tombé du paradis.

« Mon rossignol, » chuchotait-elle, « mon beau garçon, si doué. »

**ooooo**

Dessiner avec une plume était bien plus complexe qu'avec un morceau de craie ou un stylet à argile.

Pendant plusieurs jours, Roxas dessina et dessina dans l'intimité de sa chambre, récupérant les papiers sur lesquels il écrivait dans la journée. Ses essais étaient laborieux, l'encre ne lui obéissait jamais, ses mains ne suivaient guère les images qu'il avait dans la tête.

Petit à petit, il se fit cependant à son nouvel instrument et pour la première fois depuis ses dix ans, Ses dessins étaient encore grossiers, bien loin des lithographies qui ornaient les livres d'Axel.

Un mois après le début de ses leçons d'écriture Roxas se rendit compte avec un pincement au cœur, qu'en fin de compte, il était heureux.

**ooooo**

Un jour, Axel arriva dans la bibliothèque avec une petite bouteille d'encre dorée. Le coeur de Roxas fit un bond tandis que la créature lui tendait le flacon. Il avait aussi dans la main plusieurs types de plume, et Roxas songea un instant qu'Axel savait ce qu'il faisait le soir dans sa chambre, connaissait chacun des dessins que la main de Roxas avait jamais tracé. C'était ridicule, Axel n'avait aucun moyen de savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

« Tu n'auras bientôt plus besoin de moi pour écrire », dit Axel (était-ce l'imagination de Roxas ou y avait-il une note de déception dans sa voix ?)

La créature plissa les yeux.

« Je sais que tu aimes les livres. Souhaites-tu apprendre à calligraphier ? »

Les doigts de Roxas se serrèrent autour de la bouteille d'encre jusqu'à ce que ses jointures se mettent à blanchir.

Axel parut remarquer son trouble.

« Je comprendrais si tu préférais te _dispenser_ de ma présence mais –»

Il était mal à l'aise. Mal à l'aise, comme Roxas.

L'expression d'Axel se ferma bientôt et avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour balayer son offre de quelques mots négligents, Roxas cligna des yeux et s'entendit acquiescer avec reconnaissance. Les épaules d'Axel se décontractèrent et Roxas se demanda quand il avait appris à lire son langage corporel.

Probablement pendant ce mois, presque entier, où ils avaient passé leurs après-midi ensemble.

**ooooo**

Si l'on outrepassait le fait qu'Axel était sinon démon au moins sorcier, c'était quelqu'un que Roxas appréciait d'avoir auprès de lui. Ils parlaient un peu pendant leurs interminables séances d'écriture – qui étaient rapidement devenu un prétexte plutôt qu'une nécessité. Axel faisait dieu seul savait quoi pendant que Roxas alignait des mots, puis des phrases sur des palimpsestes (1).

Content d'avoir, au point que vint un jour où Roxas laissa libre court à sa curiosité.

« Que s'est-il passé, ici ? » Demanda-t-il, un après-midi.

Axel releva la tête. Sur son visage ravagé, ses yeux étaient verts à en serrer le cœur.

« Un incendie », répondit-il d'une voix égale.

Celle-ci semblait un peu moins rauque que d'ordinaire mais Roxas avait l'impression d'avoir devant lui un animal paniqué pris au piège.

Il regardait tout, sauf Roxas.

Roxas se tut et le silence s'installa entre eux pendant de longues minutes. Au bout de ce qui sembla être une éternité, Axel referma son livre et partit.

Roxas ferma les yeux, compta jusqu'à dix, et pendant ces dix longues, interminables secondes, il envisagea sérieusement de frapper sa tête contre la table de bois. Il savait qu'il aurait dû garder sa bouche fermée.

**ooooo**

Le lendemain, il s'attendait à être seul dans la bibliothèque mais Axel était bien là, indécis et sur ses gardes. Roxas cligna des yeux tandis qu'il refoulait violemment la brève impulsion qui voulait le pousser à s'élancer et toucher Axel.

« Je n'aurai pas dû demander. Vous n'avez pas à être... gentil avec moi. Vous n'avez pas à faire... tout ça. Je suis désolé. »

Axel sembla surpris par ses excuses. Son expression resta réservée. Ils se regardèrent et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée au château, Roxas n'eut aucun mouvement de recul quand Axel fit un pas vers lui. Cependant, il ne put totalement supprimer le frisson qui se balada le long de ses bras, effleura sa nuque, descendit le long de son échine pour venir se loger au creux de son ventre. (Mais il n'était pas sûr que ce fût dû à la peur. Mi-peur, mi-autre chose. Roxas aurait été incapable de dire quoi). Le bref tremblement n'échappa pas à Axel et Roxas s'en voulut (tellement) d'être responsable de l'expression résignée de son visage. Il aurait voulu faire, dire quelque chose pour effacer ça, mais sa bouche était sèche, les mots collés sur sa langue.

Ce n'était pas qu'il était laid.

C'était qu'il était horrible à regarder. Une caricature de visage humain, sertie de deux yeux extraordinaires.

Sa bouche ressemblait à une plaie laissée par un couteau. Avisant les marques disparaissant sous les vêtements, Roxas se demanda jusqu'où les cicatrices allaient.

S'il avait mal.

**ooooo**

« Ils sont venus, une nuit. »

La voix d'Axel brisa le silence. Roxas releva la tête brusquement, le coeur battant à toute allure. Axel s'était assis près de la cheminée où un feu crépitait et mourait lentement, et il regardait par la fenêtre la tempête de neige qui faisait rage dehors.

Sa voix était basse et voilée et déchirante.

Aussi silencieux qu'un chat, Roxas alla s'asseoir à côté de lui. Plus proche qu'il ne l'était d'ordinaire, il écouta Axel lui raconter son histoire. Axel ne sembla pas se rendre compte qu'il avait bougé, même si Roxas crut déceler une tension dans ses épaules.

« Ma famille était riche. Nous étions - nombreux. Le manoir était toujours rempli. Ma mère, ses cousins, mon oncle. Elle était - ma mère - ceux que tes pairs appellent une sorcière. Elle avait le don de lire dans les étoiles. Elle n'a jamais employé ses talents autrement que pour faire le bien autour d'elle. Quand j'étais petit, on ramenait souvent des animaux blessés. Elle les soignait et on les laissait retourner dans la forêt. »

A mesure qu'il parlait, les mots semblaient venir plus facilement, se bousculaient dans sa bouche et Roxas se demanda depuis combien de temps il avait voulu parler, à quelqu'un n'importe qui, ce qu'il s'était passé entre ces murs.

« Ils sont venus une nuit, » répéta Axel, les yeux dans le vague, perdu dans quelque sombre souvenir qui fit frémir Roxas. « Ils sont venus, et tout a brûlé. Tous ceux qui étaient à l'intérieur aussi. »

Il parut remarquer le regard que jeta Roxas à ses cicatrices ; il se demanda si Axel avait subi le même sort, s'il avait été piégé dans cet enfer, aux côtés des siens et par quel miracle il avait été sauvé.

« Non, je n'y étais pas. »

Ses longs doigts cramés touchèrent les cotés de son visage.

« Ceci est autre chose. »

Axel ne paraissait pas enclin à en dire plus sur le sujet, aussi Roxas n'insista pas.

« Je suis désolé, » dit Roxas, la gorge sèche, comme des feuilles mortes. Il avait l'impression que sa bouche était pleine de poussière.

Axel lui jeta un regard confus.

« Pourquoi ? C'était il y a longtemps et tu n'y es pour rien. »

Un sourire de démon passa sur sa bouche fine et mutilée.

« Et crois-moi, ils ont reçu ce qu'ils méritaient. »

Roxas eut un haut-le-cœur et refusa tout net d'interpréter ces paroles. Quelque chose dans le ton d'Axel le mit profondément mal à l'aise et, songeant aux premiers jours de sa captivité, Roxas décida qu'il ne souhaitait absolument pas savoir ce qu'il était advenu de ceux qui avaient massacré la famille d'Axel.

**ooooo**

Roxas n'aurait pas pu dire comment c'était arrivé, précisément, mais quelque temps après cette conversation, ils étaient devenus amis, en quelque sorte.

Ils ne se fuyaient plus dans les couloirs.

Roxas n'aurait pas été jusqu'à dire qu'il recherchait la présence d'Axel, mais c'était proche, tout de même.

Axel le révulsait et l'attirait en même temps. Il se demandait comment quelqu'un qui pouvait témoigner une telle gentillesse, une telle générosité à son égard, pouvait posséder aussi une égale mesure de cruauté et de haine envers l'humanité. Comment quelqu'un d'enjoué et de bonne humeur, dont les rares sourires semblaient illuminer la pièce pouvait être sujet à des accès aussi terribles de rage. Comment pouvait-il être aussi agité et capable de rester immobile dans le noir, des heures et des heures.

Comment Axel pouvait-il exister ?

La question fascinait Roxas, et il lui semblait de son devoir d'enquêter, de résoudre le mystère complet que constituaient Axel et ses pouvoirs, Axel et son triste château (Axel, Axel, Axel).

Il semblait loin le temps où Axel n'était pour lui qu'un démon, une créature surnaturelle et effroyable qui l'horrifiait et le terrifiait, qui hantait ses rêves, comme un croquemitaine.

Roxas avait décidé que si Axel voulait le blesser ou le tuer, il en avait eu largement l'occasion ; et il avait choisi de ne pas le faire.

Peut-être n'était-il ici que parce qu'Axel se sentait seul.

Peut-être n'était-il ici que parce qu'Axel avait besoin d'un ami.

Et Roxas, après tant de mois, de semaines ici, se sentait désormais prêt à assumer ce rôle.

* * *

_(1) Le palimpseste est un parchemin de mauvaise qualité, préalablement utilisé que l'on gratte pour pouvoir écrire à nouveau dessus.à suivre.._

* * *

_A suivre..._


End file.
